


Yellow Soul

by Marveljew



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljew/pseuds/Marveljew
Summary: In an alternate universe, Jasper, Peridot and Lapis are the last of the Homeworld gems on Earth. They have spent the last sixteen years raising the son of the late Yellow Diamond. However, the son, Yellow Diamond Junior, has grown to resent them and wants to break free.





	Yellow Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond Junior is getting sick of his life as it is. However, everything changes when he finds a mysterious mirror

In an Arizona canyon, the sound of weaponry firing echoed of the cliff side. A teenager was desperately trying to avoid being hit by flying drones firing on him. An eight foot tall behemoth of a woman shouted:

“You can't keep dodging! You have to attack sometime!”

However, Jasper's shouting distracted the teenager. This allowed one of the drones to blast him in the leg. A shot of pain temporarily paralyzed his leg. Taking advantage of this opportunity, the other drones took potshots at him with each shot being more painful than the last. Jasper shook her head in disapproval.

“Sloppy. Sloppy. Yellow,” she said as she turned off the drones, “What would your mother think of you if she could see you now?”  

As she walked off, she added, “If you want to eat, you have to get it from the ship”.

Yellow Diamond Junior, still wracked with pain, used his good arm to crawl towards the ruins of a spaceship that he called home. By the time he got there, the pain had started to subside. However because he got the use of one leg before the other, the hybrid did not look particularly dignified. He eventually dragged himself to the meal prepared for him.  

The meal, like most of his meals, consisted of whatever his guardians could find that could be considered edible. Today, he could enjoy a can of something called “Guacola”. As it turned out, it was full of avocado concentrate that tasted as good as it sounds. However, a life of horrible meals lowered Yellow's standards to the point this was downright appealing. While he was chugging the alleged cola, a green woman with blonde hair walked in.

“Hello Peridot,” Yellow said in a stoic monotone.

“Hello, my diamond,” said Peridot with disinterest. She had been using her magnetic powers to carrying several items. Peridot slowly lowered them to the ground.

“What’s in the pile?” the Yellow asked.

“Can't you tell?” Peridot asked with irritation in her voice, “These are weapons left over from the war. Lapis and I have been collecting them in case Rose Quartz finds us.”

“It has been over 5,000 years since you have seen a gem that is not you, Jasper or Lapis.”

“We have to prepare for every possibility.” she said with hostility.

Peridot glared at him. Yellow did not back down.

Yellow looked at the pile. Most of it was medieval styled weaponry that were popular during the war, and of poor quality. That was unsurprising since Bismuths would mass produces these as quick as possible. One of the objects stood out, though.

“What's up with the mirror?” inquired Junior.

“Judging by the gem attached,” Peridot explained, “it might be used to foresee the future, but I can't get the stupid thing to work. You can keep that piece of garbage.”

Yellow took the mirror and went to his room. His room was originally the bridge of the ship. After Junior was born, it was re-purposed as his room.

Lying down, Yellow stared at the mirror. It was a handheld mirror. The metal was supposed to a vibrant cyan color. However, age had wore it down so much that it was more of a dull greyish color. One side was a large round mirror. On the other was a palm-sized sapphire gem. This did not surprise him because it used to be common practice for traitors to use powerful gem artifacts.

“Can you tell me my fortune?” Yellow asked sardonically, “Pretty please.”

The mirror activated much to his surprise. His reflection became wavered and distorted. It changed into a vision. The mirror showed Yellow walking up to a large rock in the canyon. Then, he moved the rock to reveal a small, shallow cave. It was barely tall enough for a normal human let alone a giant gem warrior. The mirror then called attention to a warp pad. Then, it showed Yellow using the warp pad to teleport to an unfamiliar location.

Yellow decided to investigate the mirror's claim. When he was fully restored, he took the mirror and started to walk through the canyon. Before he could get too far, a voice rang out.

Jasper asked, “What are you  doing?” Yellow claimed he “needed to stretch my muscles”. Jasper bought this and left him alone.

Eventually, Yellow found the rock. He moved it thus revealing the warp pad. Yellow wondered if it still worked. He had seen another one that was so badly damaged that it was unusable. So, Yellow decided to test the warp pad. He stepped upon the gem-like platform. Yellow imagined his destination causing his gem to faintly glow. The warp pad sensing the gem instantly knew where to go. A bright flash enveloped Yellow. He felt weightless until the light vanished thus revealing his new location.

Yellow found himself in a strange room. He could tell by the material of the walls that it had been  carved into a mountain. The walls had clearly suffer through elements and was in the slow process of erosion. Directly in front of him was a huge expanse where a wall should have been.

Yellow found himself staring into an ocean. Having lived all of his life in desert, he had never seen so much water in one place. He stared in shock at the undulating waves. Yellow had only heard of them from his guardians. To him, seeing an ocean was like find the lost city of Atlantis.

He turned behind him to notice a door. The door had a star with several replica gems on it. Yellow recognized the symbol. It was the logo used by Rose Quartz and her army of deviants. Had the mirror thrown him to a den of wolves, he wondered.

Yellow decided to investigate and broke down the door. He was immediately hit by foul odors. Yellow forced himself to soldier on. He found several interconnecting rooms. None of them had a single soul in them. The rooms were cold seemingly having cut off from any exterior heat. Yellow stumbled upon signs of life: weapons, maps and statues among others. However, their dust and decay made it clear that no one has been here for centuries if not longer.

Curious, Yellow stepped out of the building. Once he was far enough away, he realized that the mountain had a giant statue of a woman carved into it. Examining, Yellow realized it was a statue of a gem fusion. A shot of disgust swept over his body.  

Turning from the statue, he noticed he was on a beach. The smell of the ocean wave was a welcomed escape from the odors he just endured. The air was cool unlike the clammy atmosphere he endured. Yellow noticed a some lights in the distance.

Eventually, Junior realized the lights were actually a nearby human city. Then, it finally dawned on him. This could be his ticket out of his nightmare existence. However, he realized that if he just left now his guardians could easily follow him and he was ill-prepared to survive. He concluded his escape would require planning to work.

Yellow realized he was still holding the mirror. He brought the mirror up to his face. Then, Yellow asked it “Can you talk to me?”

The mirror showed a vision of Peridot saying “Yes”. He noticed something odd. Peridot had a glazed, almost hypnotized, look on her. Her voice seemed strangely detached and distracted. In addition, there seemed some sort of light shining on her face.

“Peridot said you won’t work for her,” Yellow said, “but you worked for me. What’s your game?”

The mirror showed two visions in quick succession. It depicted a blonde human adult. The man had a strange hairstyle where his hair was standing straight up. The man uttered the word “free”.

It was followed by a vision of a gem saying “me”. The gem had an onion-shaped head and a beak-like nose. Her skin had a creamy, yellow color. Yellow recognized it as a pearl because she had the distinctive nose. However, he was pretty sure he never saw or heard of this gem before even during Jasper’s war stories.

“Let me see if have this right,” Yellow replied, “you will help me in exchange for me freeing you from the mirror?”

The mirror showed him a vision of himself. In the mirror, Yellow said “yes”. This time, he couldn’t derive much context from it since it was just a close up of his face.

Yellow began to ponder the situation. Who was the gem imprisoned in the mirror? On the one hand, she could be a dangerous criminal. On the other, he knew that Gem society could be rather draconian. So, the Sapphire might an innocent victim of the system. All of this was made worse by the fact she is a sapphire. If she turned out be evil, the natural precognitive ability of the sapphires would make her a nightmare to fight. Although, this same trait would make her a powerful ally.

“You got yourself a deal,” stated Yellow.


End file.
